


Showered With Love

by Jheiaa



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Double Penetration, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, Threesome, Ugh, What Have I Done, extremely fluffy ending, i need jesus, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jheiaa/pseuds/Jheiaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jinhwannie, let us show you how much we love you baby."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showered With Love

It was Friday night and Jinhwan was sitting behind his laptop surfing the internet. They had just finished their dance practice and the younger members went out to eat, while Jinhwan decided to stay in the dorm because he was too tired to go out. He absentmindedly wondered what the kids were up to. Hanbin and Bobby had stayed behind, wanting to put some finishing touches on a new song they had produced together.

Jinhwan hummed a song as he scanned the latest news. After some scrolling his eyes landed on an article about their survival program Mix & Match. It piqued his interest and he clicked on it, waiting patiently for the article to load. When it was done with loading Jinhwan scrolled down and smiled at the picture of him, Hanbin and Bobby. The caption underneath the picture explained that they were the original trainees and for how long they had trained together.

The rest of the article focused on the program and rules. Jinhwan read the text but decided to look at the comments, curious of what the fans had to say. Slowly dragging his mouse he clicked on the comment box and watched as comment after comment appeared on the screen. He looked at the first comment and felt a pang in his chest.

 **TeambFan:** That Jinhwan guy is such a dead last to our B.I and Bobby oppas!

Ouch. Jinhwan scrolled further and furrowed his eyebrows. Unconsciously he bit his lip as he glanced at the other comments.

 **ikonjjang:** Idek why YG already made him a member of ikon. The others are so much better.

 **Babi-oppa:** Jinhwan lacks skills tbh.

 **donghyuknoona:** Why are Bobby and B.I always around him? Don't they know they could do better?

 **KimOT3:** Haters keep on hating, Jinhwan oppa is amazing and Bobby and B.I think so too!

 **i_kon7:** Lol, keep telling urself that ^

 **Jinhwansucks:** Hahaha! The rest of the members just pretend to like him.

Tearing his eyes away from the comments Jinhwan felt his heart constrict painfully. Was he really such a hindrance to the team? It must have been true, seeing as almost all the comments had been filled with hate towards him, except for a few that defended him. A tear rolled down his cheek and Jinhwan sniffled. He knew he shouldn't care about the haters, but seeing all the mean comments hurt him deeply. He wondered if Hanbin, Bobby and the rest of the team really thought he was a good for nothing.

Letting out a sharp sigh he looked down at his lap, letting his tears flow freely. Just as he was about to wipe away his tears the door opened, signaling the arrival of his roommates and boyfriends (yes boyfriends) Hanbin and Bobby. Jinhwan hurriedly wiped his tears and kept his back to the door. He heard Bobby laughing about something and Hanbin putting away his stuff in the closet.

"Baby," Bobby sang as he skipped towards Jinhwan. When the rapper didn't receive an answer he frowned and placed his hand on Jinhwan's shoulder. He turned the smaller around and narrowed his eyes as he saw Jinhwan's slightly red and puffy eyes. "Have you been crying?" Bobby asked worriedly.

In a flash Hanbin was besides them and knelt in front of the smallest of the three. "Jinhwannie? What's wrong? What happened?"

They didn't receive an answer as Jinhwan lightly shook his head and kept his eyes on the ground. Hanbin and Bobby exchanged a worried glance, neither knowing what had their boyfriend so sad all of a sudden. "Baby, please talk to us," Hanbin begged.

"Why?" Jinhwan looked up from the ground with hurt in his eyes. "Why do you care? Don't you hate me?"

To say Hanbin and Bobby were shocked was an understatement. "What? What are you talking about baby?" Hanbin frowned and looked at his boyfriend. He hated seeing the elder so upset and he damn sure was going to find out what caused his gentle boyfriend to cry like that. While Hanbin was looking intently at Jinhwan, Bobby glanced at the computer and furrowed his eyebrows when he saw an article about their tv program. Leaning towards the monitor the rapper could make out some of the comments and narrowed his eyes in anger.

"Hanbin-ah," Bobby called out his boyfriend and pointed at the screen. Hanbin looked at the screen and finally understood why Jinhwan had cried. He felt anger bubbling up inside of him, but decided to stay calm. If he would explode now it would make things worse and he didn't want that. Letting out sigh Hanbin reached out his hand and cupped Jinhwan's face.

"Baby, is this what it's all about? You know those aren't real fans. What they say isn't true," he whispered. Jinhwan hiccuped cutely and Hanbin would've smiled if this wasn't such a bad time. Bobby also knelt down and placed his hands on Jinhwan's lap. "Jinhwannie, ignore those people. You have an amazing talent for singing and dancing, otherwise YG wouldn't have casted you. And please don't ever think that we nor the other members would hate you. We love you, you got that?"

Jinhwan looked at his boyfriends and felt the constricting feeling slowly fade away from his heart. Hearing those words from his most precious persons made him realize he was silly to believe those so-called fans. He blinked and then jutted out his lower lip in a pout. "Sorry," he whispered.

Hanbin wrapped his arms around Jinhwan's small frame and kissed the top of his head. "It's not your fault baby. But, please promise me that you won't ever feel attacked by those comments again. Just ignore the haters, okay?"

Nodding his head Jinhwan hugged Hanbin back and turned his head to look at Bobby. The rapper smiled his contagious eye-smile and kissed him softly on the lips. Jinhwan's body relaxed at the feeling of his boyfriends hugging and kissing him. When Hanbin moved his head to lightly suck on Jinhwan's neck, the gentle vocalist released a small moan. "Jinhwannie, let us show you how much we love you baby."

Bobby picked his boyfriend up and placed him on their shared bed. Jinhwan looked up through lidded eyes and blushed as he saw his boyfriends sharing a smirk and small kiss before they focused their gaze on their cute boyfriend. Hanbin moved first, crawling on the bed and letting his eyes roam Jinhwan's flushed face and glazed eyes.

Bobby took the time to remove his shirt, smirking when he saw Jinhwan looking intently at his abs. Hanbin slowly pulled Jinhwan's shirt over his head and smiled in content when he was rewarded with creamy white skin and hardened pink nipples. Leaning down, the leader took Jinhwan's right nipple in his mouth and swirled around his tongue, savoring the taste of strawberry body wash with a hint of sweat. Hmm, his favorite.

Jinhwan could barely react to Hanbin softly sucking on his nipple when he felt Bobby leaning over him and giving him a wink before he captured his lips in a sweet kiss. The gentle vocalist wrapped his arms around Bobby's neck and sighed into the kiss. Hanbin loved the little noises of pleasure coming from his boyfriend's mouth and released the nipple, slowly making his way down.

Sliding down Jinhwan's pants Hanbin came face to face with the hardening penis of his boyfriend. Bobby gave Jinhwan a last peck before he began to nip at the slender neck. The eldest took a sharp intake of breath when he felt Hanbin slowly massaging his now straining erection. He softly bucked his hips and Hanbin responded with removing his boxers and grabbing his cock by the base.

Bobby grinned against Jinhwan's smooth neck as he heard the elder moan, the sound going straight down south. He stopped kissing him and leaned back to remove his jeans and admire the scene in front of him. Hanbin had now taken Jinhwan in his mouth, softly suckling on the swollen red head as Jinhwan writhed on their bed, a light sheen of sweat coating his body.

"Feels good baby?" Hanbin kissed the top of Jinhwan's erection and smirked when some pre-cum flowed from the tip. Jinhwan managed to nod his head and lightly searched for Bobby's body with his hand. The rapper scooted forward, now completely naked and groaned as Jinhwan's small hand got ahold of his proud erection.

Jinhwan sat up and guided himself towards Bobby's cock and smiled as he heard his boyfriend release a guttural moan when he took the tip of his erection in his mouth. He lightly began to move his head up and down. Bobby's hands traded through his hair and Jinhwan moaned around the cock when he felt Hanbin gently coating his asshole with lube.

"Ngh, just like that Jinhwannie," Bobby moaned as Jinhwan deep throated him. He felt the elder fondle his balls and tried not to buck his hips and choke him. Bobby glanced at Hanbin and noticed he too, had removed all of his clothing and was now busy preparing Jinhwan for what was about to come. Hanbin looked up and smiled at Bobby. They leaned forward and kissed, Bobby releasing another moan as he felt Jinhwan humming, the act reverberating through his pulsing cock.

Hanbin and Bobby disconnected the kiss, a string of saliva forming as they moved away from each other. "Are you ready baby?" Hanbin asked, as Jinhwan released Bobby's cock and gave a slight nod. The two rappers were in slight awe as they looked at their boyfriend, his whole body flushed, hair sticking on his forehead and legs spread ready for some action.

"Here I go," the leader said as he inserted one finger in the pink puckered hole. Jinhwan moaned and furrowed his eyebrows. Even though they had done it quite some times it was still painful the first minutes of penetration. And this was still one finger. Bobby pressed butterfly kisses on Jinhwan's face, hoping to distract him. When the gentle vocalist pressed against the digit, Hanbin took the signal to insert a second one.

After a few minutes he added a third one and Jinhwan was by now moaning incoherent words and writhing around. "Please," Jinhwan moaned. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed them inside of him and Hanbin smiled as he removed his fingers and saw the pout on his boyfriend's face at the loss.

Carefully coating his cock with lube he pressed the tip against Jinhwan's hole and slowly pushed in. Jinhwan's face contorted in pain and Bobby whispered sweet nothings in his ear, distracting him from the painful feeling. "Relax Jinhwannie," Bobby whispered. Hanbin groaned at the tight heat that enveloped his cock and it took all his willpower not to just thrust in all the way. When he was fully inside his boyfriend he let him get used to the feeling.

Jinhwan took deep breaths and softly nodded his head to let Hanbin know he could move. Bobby pressed kisses against his neck and Hanbin slowly began thrusting in and out. Jinhwan pushed his hips down meeting Hanbin's thrusts and moaned, closing his eyes as the pain gradually faded into pleasure.

"Ah-!" Jinhwan shot up as he felt a sudden burst of pleasure going through his whole body. "Found it," Hanbin smirked as he angled his thrusts to hit that specific spot that had his boyfriend scream out in pleasure.

Bobby couldn't take it any longer and moved towards Hanbin. His boyfriend got the hint and handed him the bottle of lube, not stopping his movements. When he was sure his erection was coated enough he turned to Hanbin and scooted closer. "Baby, I will come in now too, okay?" Bobby groaned as he pressed the tip against Jinhwan's asshole.

Stilling his actions for a bit, Hanbin waited until Bobby was pressed in. Jinhwan groaned in pain, a tear rolling down his cheek. Hanbin shushed him and softly caressed the inside of his thigh. "You're doing great Jinhwannie," he praised his boyfriend and Bobby sunk in deeper. The rappers groaned as they felt their throbbing cocks move against each other, the tight heat of Jinhwan's insides making it almost unbearable.

Jinhwan tried to relax himself, knowing it wouldn't hurt as much if his muscles were loose. For a moment it was completely silent before Jinhwan nodded his head in okay and allowed his boyfriends to move inside of him. Moans filled the room as Bobby and Hanbin pushed in and out, feeling the incredible friction of their cocks moving against each other and feeling the throbbing of the veins.

The gentle vocalist was a moaning and mewling mess as his boyfriends ravaged him. He felt himself drawing closer to completion and shut his eyes. Bobby snapped his hips forward and released a deep moan as he felt Jinhwan's constricting walls clamp down on his cock. "I-I'm close," he moaned and Hanbin moaned in agreement.

Hanbin took ahold of Jinhwan's erection and pumped it in time with his thrusts. Pre-cum was flowing freely from the tip and Hanbin noted from the way Jinhwan was arching off the bed his boyfriend was close. Hanbin pulled back and thrust back in with an angled snap, precisely hitting Jinhwan's prostate. The elder gasped and released a loud moan, his release coming out in spurts and coating his chest and stomach.

Bobby, seeing his boyfriend hit his orgasm, couldn't hold it in and his vision went white as his orgasm shot through his body. The rapper came inside his boyfriend and rode it out, his thrusts becoming irregular. It didn't took Hanbin long before he also saw white and shot his essence inside his lover, coming with a deep moan.

When they had ridden out their orgasms Bobby and Hanbin slowly pulled out and collapsed beside Jinhwan on the bed. Jinhwan's face was deep pink and he was panting, still coming down from his high. "That-" Bobby began,

"-was amazing," Hanbin finished as they smiled at each other and snuggled against Jinhwan who laid down in the middle.

"I love you," Jinhwan managed to whisper before his eyelids closed and he slowly drifted to sleep. The rapper and leader both grinned and kissed Jinhwan's cheeks.

"We love you too," they whispered back and saw their boyfriend snuggling closer to them, a soft smile on his plump and rosy lips.

As they both closed their eyes, they hoped Jinhwan would know that no matter what they would both love and cherish him.

Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> /sprinkles holy water on everyone/  
> I HAVE SINNED. I am so sorry about this (not really tho).  
> the kim ot3 is everything tbh. and jinhwan is a bundle of fluff and i want to squeeze his cheeks.  
> i am terrible at writing smut so i hereby apologize.  
> uhm, I hope you guys liked it? :)


End file.
